As an air blower used in an outdoor unit of an air conditioner, there exists an air blower which includes a rotating fan with a plurality of rotating blades and a plurality of fixed blades installed at a downstream side of the fan.
As an example, there is disclosed an outdoor unit of an air conditioner which includes a rotating propeller fan and a plurality of radial-shaped crossbars installed at a downstream side of the propeller fan. In this outdoor unit, the radially-shaped crossbars have a shape radiating in a circular arc to be inclined in an axial direction of the propeller fan to have a function of converting dynamic pressure energy of a vortex which flows from the propeller fan into static pressure energy and collecting the static energy.